


he who brings freedom

by Zotinha456



Series: AUs I'll never write - please adopt [1]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Anakin Skywalker Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, Fix-It of Sorts, I have no idea what tags to use, Tatooine Slave Culture, Work Up For Adoption, do i just tag everyone mentioned?, for the character tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:39:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25154833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zotinha456/pseuds/Zotinha456
Summary: Juno sabotaged the Eye and, as such, Desmond couldn't save the world. The solar flare destroyed the Earth, burning forests, melting snow caps and evaporating the oceans. But the human race lived on.Time passed. Earth is now Tatooine. At some point a failed sith experiment turned the one sun into two. Most of the humans from Tatooine have Isu blood. Every once in a while, a slave woman will become pregnant without a father. The child will have Eagle Eye and memories from Assassin ancestors - tho the memories only ever go as far as the generation of the solar flare. They call those children Hashashin, and believe they exist to bring freedom to their siblings.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Series: AUs I'll never write - please adopt [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1822258
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	he who brings freedom

**Author's Note:**

> One of the one million AUs I'll never write. I'm good at coming up with ideas, but not so much at writing them =/

Juno sabotaged the Eye and, as such, Desmond couldn't save the world. The solar flare destroyed the Earth, burning forests, melting snow caps and evaporating the oceans. But the human race lived on.

  
Time passed. Earth is now Tatooine. At some point a failed sith experiment turned the one sun into two. Most of the humans from Tatooine have Isu blood. Every once in a while, a slave woman will become pregnant without a father. The child will have Eagle Eye and memories from Assassin ancestors - tho the memories only ever go as far as the generation of the solar flare. They call those children _Hashashin_ , and believe they exist to bring freedom to their siblings.

  
Anakin is a _Hashashin_. He has memories of Altaïr, Ezio, Connor, Aveline, Shao Jun, Shay and Desmond.

He still goes with Qui-Gon in TPM, believing that becoming a jedi is the way through which he is meant to free the slaves. He is not afraid of the jedi Council when Qui-Gon presents him to them, he is a _Hashashin_ , it is his destiny to free his siblings, but the Council takes his lack of fear as arrogance and still refuses to let him be trained.

He distrusts Palpatine. This version of Anakin retains a lot more of a slaves' cynicism. Where his mother, in canon, tried to shield him as much as possible from the reality of slavery, in this world, doing so would be culturally irresponsible, so instead she tried to prepare him as best she could to the life of a _Hashashin_ he would live once he was old enough - as consequence of that, this version of Anakin has an innate distrust of figures of authority - AKA Palpatine, the jedi Council and Obi-Wan. He avoids calling people "master" where he can - even asking Ahsoka not to call him that - and does not use the jedi mind trick (which he passes off as just being bad at it, instead of repulsed by the idea of taking away someone's free will).

The hidden blade is a slave's weapon. Anakin adapts it into arm braces, made of cortosis, with a hidden, miniature, lightsaber that activates when he moves his arm in a specific way. He keeps it hidden, Obi-Wan knows about the arm braces, but not the blade, and no one else knows even that much.

He doesn't obsess over Padme the way he did in canon, but they still end up married (in the middle of the war, instead of at the beginning). Not long after, the two of them are talking and Padme mentions that, after the galaxy is at peace again, she'd like to introduce him properly to her family and, Anakin, in a sudden stroke of clairvoyance, thinks, "I will never again see peace as long as I live". He doesn't tell anyone, but tells Padme not to wait. She takes it as him being afraid, being a war general and all, that he might not live to see the end of it, instead of, as it is, a certainty that this war **will** kill him.

The clone army makes Anakin extremely uncomfortable. It doesn't take him long at all to connect the dots that his men are slaves, born to die in a war they have no true stakes on, and, for a moment, he hates the jedi council, hates them and the fact that they made him a slave master.

He treats his men as people, tries as hard as he can to keep casualties to a minimun - none if at all possible - and knows that if any of his men deserted he'd look the other way... But it doesn't matter. They are slaves. He is their master. And, as all slaves know, there is no such thing as a kind master.

The jedi took a _Hashashin_ , someone meant to make free, and made him a slaver. The moment Anakin realises it, is the moment the jedi lose all respect Anakin had for them.

Anakin thinks Palpatine means to make him an unaware spy in the jedi. It makes sense, a small part of him that has Ezio's memories thinks, the jedi answer to the senate, yes, but inside matters of the jedi are out of the senate's hands. For a man that keeps gathering more and more control for himself, it makes sense that this bothers him. To Eagle Eye, Palpatine appears as grey with a very faint red outline - which Anakin interprets as him having no ill will to him, but that he would also not hesitate to stab him in the back if it was useful to him. He is not exactly wrong, even if he doesn't have all the information.

There are many endings this au could head to.

*In one, when Anakin goes after master Windu, he doesn't interfere in Palpatine's favor. Palpatine realizes that he failed to Turn him and drops the act. Anakin and Windu both fight the sith master and, once Windu becomes too injured, Anakin keeps fighting him on his own. He manages to defeat - and kill - him, but is too injured and doesn't live for long after. He dies to bring freedom from the sith to the galaxy.

*In another ending, Anakin doesn't go after Windu, choosing instead to remain in the temple. When Order 66 comes, Anakin helps defend the temple, holding the line as the jedi escape. He dies to keep the jedi alive. Luke is not a _Hashashin_ , he is born in freedom and has no memories other than his own. In this universe, Luke is the true chosen one, who destroys the sith, frees the slaves and brings balance to the force.

*In another ending, Anakin stays in the temple, but he has a moment of clairvoyance and prepares the temple, starts evacuating early, erasing the archives and barricades the whole place. In this ending, instead of the more upfront jedi tactics he used in the other ending, Anakin uses the more sneaky _Hashashin_ tactics, hit and run, hidden blade, traps, and the such. By the time Obi-Wan and Yoda go to the temple, there are a ridiculous amount of dead clone troopers in there. They find Anakin, still alive, but only barely. Yoda goes to comfront the sith master, Obi-Wan contacts Bail and Padme to take Anakin somewhere safe. It doesn't take long for Anakin to drop the jedi like a hot potato. He doesn't want them dead, sure, and would have died so they could escape the temple, but he stoped thinking of himself as one of them the moment he became a general. He heads to the outer rim and joins the slave rebellion, which flourishes with him there. Luke and Leia still exist - and are raised by Padme in the rebellion (with Anakin droping by as often as he can) -, but by the time A New Hope would have hit, the Empire is no more, having been defeated by the aliance of the rebels and the former slaves from the Outer Rim. Anakin kills the Emperor and dies with the knowledge that he did his due.


End file.
